Lemegeton
- Light Novel ▾= - Normal Form= - Original Form= }} - Manga= }} |name = Lemegeton |color = #E5E4E2 |writecolor = #FFA500 |othernames = Leme (レメ Reme) Lesser Key of Solomon |gender = Female |age = Unknown |haircolor = Silver |species = Diva |partner = Kazuki Hayashizaki Hibiki (former contractor) |manga debut = Chapter 3 |eyecolor = Gold |jpname = レメゲトン |romaji = Reme |seiyū japanese = Mariko Honda |status = Alive |affiliation = National Knight Academy |ln debut = Light Novel Volume 1 |seiyuu japanese = Mariko Honda}} Lemegeton (レメゲトン Remegeton), shortened as Leme (レメ Reme), is a Diva, also known as "Lesser Key of Solomon" and is contracted to Kazuki Hayashizaki. Appearance Leme is a petite young girl who has long silver hair, dark tan colored skin, yellow eyes as well as white star-shaped tattoos on her forehead, arms and legs, Leme is always seen with a white tunic and black armbands. When Leme transforms to her original form, she becomes noticeably taller and her breasts become bigger, in this form she wears a revealing black dress with yellow bracelets. The marking on her forehead becomes bigger and a black "halo" appears behind her. Personality Leme speaks in the third person, and always refers to Kazuki as "King". She's very cheerful, and shows great interest in making Kazuki the Harem King. Leme has an odd set of priorities as she was proud when she discovered that Prometheus was shorter then her, as well as genuinely worried when she thought that Hikaru's "male bonding" was preventing her from sleeping with Kazuki. She also not above showing anger and distaste to people who do inhumane things to people with magic and while viewing them tools or weapons. History Background It is known that sometime in the past Leme made a contract with Kazuki's mother Hibiki. But she and Loki's former contractor killed each other years ago, which was how Leme lost her powers and memory. But she kept a close eye on her son, deciding he was her ideal successor Plot 'Volume 1' Leme is first seen when Kazuki makes a contract with her. She also has memory loss, but starts regaining her memories little by little. She at first materialized naked, to her embarrassment but Kaguya Otonashi.offered her robe. Leme passed out and was taken to the infirmary. Since she was one of the 72 Pillars (though someone possibly related) there were immediate calls to declare Kazuki an illegal magician and remove his stigma. Liz Liza Westwood prevented this by pointing out that Leme didn't seem hostile and had no apparent powers. So he was instead placed on probation and moved in with the Student Council so they could observe him. At Mio Amasaki's insistence, Kauki was given a corner room away from the female residents. Leme visited him and shockingly told him he should aim to be a harem king. She told Kazuki her true name and was revealed to be the Lesser Key of Solomon - Lemegeton. As her contractor he would become the King of the 72 pillars. She gave him a ring which allowed him to measure his relationships with the Magical Stigma girls he was connected to. It would allow him to tell how to improve his relationships with each girl. As he improved their bonds he would be able to use their summoning magic. All this made him very uncomfortable, as he had no experience with women. He was shocked to discover the highest number was Mio's who seemed to despise him. Leme insisted that she was hiding her true feelings for some reason. The next morning he was able to improve his relations with everyone by making a delicious breakfast. Kazuki got very upset when Mio insulted the sword style of his adopted family. So Leme suggested they settle their argument with a duel. She told Kazuki it would allow their relationship to get better, though he could not see how. He seemed to be at a disadvantage fighting only with a sword. But Leme's faith was rewarded when he won the duel. It was then reveled that he and Mio had been close as children in the same orphanage. She was upset that he failed to recognize her. He managed to repair their relationship and hers became the first summoning magic he could access. At first, on his teacher's advice he told everyone she could only copy low level magic. Barrett would not be enough to win the fight, so Leme encouraged him to improve his relationship with Mio. He managed to finally get her forgiveness and started calling her Mio. He managed to ask her on a date and they had a good time. until they were attacked by an llegal magician. They were helped by Kaguya who chased him off. That night Kaugya visited him, she was under her Diva's influence and was very turned on. He found a way to calm her down. By the time she left he became able to use her magic as well. Leme recognized the symptoms when Kaya was totally taken over by Loki. When Mio was mortally wounded by Loki, Leme confirmed that could do a full summon, but it would be risky in his weakened state. Kazuki still took the chance and did full summon of her Diva, saving her life. He fell into deep magic intoxication for days. Naturally this exposed the fact that Leme was more powerful than anyone realized. Volume 2 After the two of them failed on a quest Mio was in danger of being evicted from the Witch's House. She was still the only girl he had a strong bond with at that point so that must be avoided. His teacher encouraged him to add Koyuki Hiakari to their team, which would add strength and help him grow as a King at the same time. Kazuki doubted it could be done though, as the two girls were rivals. Liz asked if it was possible to use magic from other mythologies. Leme appeared and confirmed it could happen, if that person was an ally who wanted to support Kazuki. Liz still thought it unlikely, given poor international relations and that the government would consider those people Illegal Magicians. But still she wanted to give the matter some thought. Later on, thanks to Koyuki Mio was no longer in danger of being evicted. Kazuki later visited Koyuki and tried to persuade her to join them, offering her his honest praise. But as usual she was uncomfortabale about his feelings and refused. That night Leme told him his lack of power could easily be fixed by getting closer to other girls. He hated the idea of getting close to them for the sake of power, but couldn't deny he wanted to get along better with Koyuki. Mio knocked on his door, wanting to spend the night in his room. Leme immediately returned to the Astrum for just the one night so they could be alone. But was unwilling to sleep apart from him all the time. The next morning he was doing sword training with Hikaru Hoshikaze, who wanted to improve her fighting skills. They wind up having a perverted accident or too, but Leme considers her reactions to it rather odd. Their relationship was not making much progress at all. Leme believed it was due to her man phobia. He later met Kōhaku Hikita who proposed to him on the spot for the insane reason of wanting to combine their two ancient sword styles. Kazuki was not sure how to deal with such a strange person and didn't want to, Leme reinforced that decision by noting that she was not a Magician Stigma and thus he had no reason to get closer to her. Recently, Kazuki's classmates had a change of heart about him and kept asking him and Mio to join their party. One of the girls was contracted to one of the 72 Pillars and Leme recommended it, but Kazuki refused. He told them he was only interested in adding Koyuki to their group. She told him no but he was still making progress in their relationship. Charlotte Lieben Frau was suddenly introduced to the class as a transfer student. Without meaning to, Kazuki managed to make a great first impression on her and she was eager to be friendly. Liz called the residents of the Witch's House to a meeting where the full truth about Lotte was shared with them alone. She was born in a small nation which was now controlled by Germany. She suffered from a lifelong illness and was only the verge of death when she made a contract with a mysterious Diva who saved her life by taking over the unwell parts of her body. This allowed her to live a normal life for the first time. Leme was delighted to meet this Diva who looked like a small boy, finally seeing one shorter than herself. She recognized him as someone similar to herself. who had lost their powers and memory after having badly lost a battle. He could not even recall his own name so Lotte had named him "Prophet". He had fully materialized but had done nothing to harm Lotte and was just using his bond with her to recover his own strength. At Liz's suggestion Lotte vowed to support Kazuki and became the first conquest target from outside the 72 Pillars. Leme was thrilled by the new possibilities. Later, Kazuki prepared fhe food for a welcoming party, where he continued improve his relationships with everyone. While cleaning up a naked Lotte asked for help at how to work the electric heater for the bath. So an uncomfortable Kazuki showed her, Leme and "Prophet" were interested enough to watch him too. Lotte asked him to take a bath with her but against Leme's advice he refused. Kazuki spent some time alone with Kaguya that night as well. Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills Leme being the Lesser Key of Solomon gives her control over the 72 pillars of Solomon, magic is Ars Goetia. Her Decorteo Brigieux is in the form jewelry accessories that measures the bonds and allow the use of magic from her contractor's harem of summoners. Leme is a unique Diva who had the Power of King to control Solomon 72 Pillar. This ability is the ability to be able to use all 10 of the characteristic magics owned by the other Solomon 72 Pillar. In contrast with normal Diva that could only used 10 variety of magic, Not only she can use the magic from the Solomon 72 Pillar she can also use different magic from different mythologies that are aligned to her. This allows her to use more than 720 variety of magic. Her Authorities as the king of 72 pillars of Solomon are: *To give her contractor Kazuki Hayashizaki a map that can show the location of the girls in his harem that have high positivity levels. *Telepathy to any member anywhere regardless of their whereabouts. In order for this to work, the positivity level of the member must be at least 150. *She can also give her contractor the pendant of Solomon called Zekorbeni, which allows Kazuki Hayashizaki to almost instantly chant the magic of any one whose positivity level is above 150. *In Volume 9, she granted Kazuki the title of King, which gives the girls that are a part of his harem and the 72 Pillars access to the full power of their contracted diva, in order for this to happen their positivity level has to be 150 or above. *By the end of series, Leme used the combined positivity level that Kazuki developed during the story to create his last magic dress, Gematria, Solomon's Garment. With it, Kazuki can sense the magic power and feelings from people who are very far from his position, even when they are dead. It also grants Kazuki the ability to use spells from other Mythologies regardless of their positivity levels. Trivia * The Lesser Key of Solomon, also known as the Clavicula Salomonis Regis or Lemegeton, is an anonymous grimoire (or spell book) on demonology. It was compiled in the mid-17th century, mostly from materials a couple of centuries older. It is divided into five books—the Ars Goetia, Ars Theurgia-Goetia, Ars Paulina, Ars Almadel, and Ars Notoria. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Divas